


Of Porgs and Force Bonds

by Crossovers_and_Randomness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossovers_and_Randomness/pseuds/Crossovers_and_Randomness
Summary: It's Rey's turn for the Force bond to catch her at an awkward time.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Of Porgs and Force Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever written. Enjoy.

The porg tilted its head to the side with a soft coo and padded forward toward Rey’s outstretched hand.

A grin twitched at her lips, but she stayed very still. The little creatures were all over the island, and she’d wanted to get one to approach her since she landed. They seemed friendly enough, and with their big black eyes and soft feathers, they just begged to be petted.

The porg snuffled at her fingers with a little squawk.

A giggle escaped. Maybe she could convince the little thing to follow her around.

“Rey. What are you doing?”

She froze, one hand outstretched, porg sniffing her fingers as if looking for food. She knew that presence, rippling through the air before her.

How had she not felt him arrive? 

She looked up into the dark, almost curious gaze of Kylo Ren.

“I’m—examining the local fauna.” She tried to force her face into a neutral mask. Yes, that was it. She was examining the local fauna. He didn’t need to know anything more.

“Examining—I see.” There was a long moment of silence. She could feel him looking at her. The porg rubbed against her hand again with a little squawk. She absently petted it, not looking away, not letting him see weakness.

“Go away,” she finally snapped. “Please. I’m busy.”

“Busy.” Was that _humor?_ No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be humor in his voice. “You’re…busy.”

“Yes.” The word came out a little defensive, but she didn’t care. She gave the porg a rather aggressive pet as she glared up at him. “I’m busy.”

“You’re busy.”

“Will you stop repeating—” But before she could finish the sentence, he was gone, flickering out like a dying hologram.

She huffed and sat back on her heels. He had better not be laughing at her in his nice chambers on whatever high-end First Order ship he was on now. 

The porg made a curious noise, tilted its head to the side, and padded away, leaving her sitting there patting the air awkwardly with her hand.

Sometimes, she wondered if the Force had a sense of humor. 


End file.
